Big Will Whiskers
Big Will(VWM038) was born on November 22, 2001 in the Whiskers. His mother was Vialli and his father was Zaphod. His litter-mates were his sisters Itchy(VWF039), Scratchy(VWF040), Thelma(VWF041), Daisy(VWF043), Louise(VWF042) and one brother named Tarzan(VWM044). A total of seven pups in all. They grew fast the the big mob and were the focus of the whole mob because they were the dominant female's pups. Three months after he was born he lost his mother Vialli who was predated. His aunt Flower won dominance of the Whiskers beside his father Zaphod. The whole litter survived to adulthood. Big Will and his litter made it to a years old. They babysat Flower and Zaphod’s pups, their half siblings and cousins. Big Will and Tarzan stared to rove when they was a year old. Tarzan roved at the Young Ones but was attacked by the males and was wounded but he survived. Later Big Will’s sisters all got pregnant but all lost their litters. They were all evicted by Flower. Scratchy, Itchy, Thelma, Louise and Daisy all disappeared on October 28, 2003. They probably joined wild males. Tarzan went roving a few times till he finally never came back. Big Will stayed in the Whiskers the longest. He roved with his uncle Yossarian at the Gattaca ones. The Gattaca was led by Risca, his aunt who Vialli had overthrown before he was born. They were unsuccessfully at finding a mate at the Gattaca. The males chased them away. He, his unlce Yossaian and half brother Mitch went roving at the Lazuli that used to be led by his uncle Basil who died of TB a few months before. The Lazuli needed a new unrelated dominant male, at the time natal male JD was leading the group with his mother Cazanna who was the "ultimate prize for a rover." Yossarian was the oldest of the three males but Big Will was younger, strong and bold. He attambed to mate with the Lazuli females.He managed to mate with Cazanna's young daughter, Penny, (seen on Meerkat Manor) After a while at the Lazuli the males were chased away again by the Lazuli males. Big Will was also a good sentry for the Whiskers and babysitter. Besides Yossarian and Zaphod, he was the oldest male in the group. Big Will also was often seen feeding the pups and helping to teach them how to dig and find food. He had good potential at being a dominant male like his father Zaphod. In late 2005 early 2006 Big Will started to rove more and more. He was now five years old, the age when males start to want to leave their family and join another or start one of their own. He often roved with the eldest males of the Whiskers now. He stayed in the Whiskers for over four years and was the last of his litter to leave the group. Big Will went roving with his younger half brother Stato, cousin Pookie and nephews Arrested Development and Bad Boy Bubby. They were seen at other groups till all the males disappeared on January 23, 2006. Big Will was the oldest of the males. If they joined wild or evicted females, it is most likely he took dominance of the group. Some of the wild meerkats who have joined others KMP groups may be his children.He could still be alive in a wild group the dominant male. Meerkat Manor Big Will was feactured on Meerkat Manor. In season 1 after the Whiskers run into Gattaca Mob, Yossarian and Big Will try they luck at love with the ladies but all they ran into were red-blooded Gattaca males. In season 2, Big Will, Yossarian and Mitch were seen roving at the Lazuli Mob. They were unseccessful again although Dominant Male Big Si(Basil) had died and his son JD took over dominance. Cazanna was the "ultimate prize for a rover," and Yossarian, Big Will and Mitch all tried to mate with her. Her sons however had different ideas about the rovers and Big Will was chased away by JD. After that JD chased away Yossarian and Mitch. They males later slept in a bolt hole before trying again later but they failed. Big Will went back to the Whiskers along with his uncle Yossarian and young Mitch. Big Will left the group in early 2006 so his character was no longer mentioned. Family Mother: Vialli Father: Zaphod Brother: Tarzan Sisters: Scratchy, Itchy, Louise, Thelma and Daisy Grandmothers: Holly and Vivian Grandfathers: Argon and Phoenix Links Whiskers Mob Vialli Whiskers Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Wild group meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats